It was an accident
by just-call-me-cara-mia
Summary: Morticia falls pregnant out of wedlock to the dismay of her parents who blame Gomez for the whole thing. Could this be the end of their beautiful romance? Based on the TV characters. (Rated M because of chapter 1)DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Addams Family or any characters in this story. However anything untraceable to Charles Addams is my own (the storyline).
1. Chapter 1

We had been together 2 years that evening, although we were not yet married we were living together in the Addams estate. Everyone else had gone our earlier in the afternoon so that Gomez and I could enjoy some time together on our anniversary which was very sweet of them.

"Tish, you sure do know how to make the place look wonderful." Gomez laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind while I placed the bouquet of flowers he had bought me by the window in the bedroom.

"Ah yes, il n'y a pas lieu comme la maison." I replied, leaning back to meet his embrace.

"That French, you know what it does to me yet you still tease!" He cried, kissing up my arms and my neck. His kisses travelled up my jaw line until he spun he round so that I was facing him. The look in his eyes as he pressed me back against the wall left me a little but frightened. He could be so aggressive when he was excited, forgetting his own strengths and that I was considerably smaller than he. None the less, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his lips hard, fighting back. He growled into my mouth as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him to completely pin me up against the wall, still not breaking the kiss.

His left hand supported my leg, lifting my dress up as he went. I was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air as he started to kiss down my neck and chest. I wanted him to just rip off my dress and take me there and then. His kisses got lower and lower down my chest until he bit at the fabric, desperately attempting to remove it.

After a few minutes of him frantically trying to bite my dress, I managed to get one of my hands between us so that I could assist him in the removal of both of our clothes. With one swift movement, the entire front of my dress and his shirt was ripped beyond repair. He lifted his head to look at me for a moment, still squeezing my leg with his hand. I'd had enough at this point and with as much force as I could gather, I pushed him over so that he fell backwards, me following soon after.

A smirk found it's way onto my face as I slowly crawled on top of him like an animal. I could see his eyes widen as he realized what I was going to do.

I pinned his hands up above his head so that he couldn't touch me, one of his only weaknesses, as I bit his lower lip making it bleed. The blood dripped down his chin as I felt him become excited underneath me.

"Tish let me touch you." He demanded, trying to fight against my hands.

"No." I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. By this point there was a trail of blood from his lip to down his neck. I leaned forwards and licked down the trail, however going further and further down his chest, across his stomach and stopping at his belt. I let go of one of his hands so that I could dig my nail under his belt and into his pants, teasing him incredibly. He became hard at the contact as he began to remove his pants frantically. I grabbed hold of him, teasing him by putting my lips closer and closer to him. I heard his breathing quicken as I began to rub up and down, making him groan and curse. Without wasting any time, I took him in my mouth making him moan loudly.

"Arghh Tish!" He groaned, his whole body rising and falling repeatedly.

After a while I began to lose my breath. Removing him from my mouth, I crawled back up his body so that my chest was over his face. He grabbed the tops of my legs and sat me down just above his crotch.

"You ready Querida?" He teased, kissing and licking below my breasts.

Without warning he rolled over so that he was now on top of me. He pinned my arms up the way I did his as he teased me. I began to become frustrated as my heart rate quickened. I bucked my hips up at him, desperate for him to enter me.

"Gomez, take me now bubele!" I screamed, tipping my head back as he kissed my chest again.

I caught him smirk as he inserted himself inside me, leaving my hands again free. I felt a sharp pain between my legs as I dug my nails into his back making him bleed. I hid my face in his neck as he began to move quicker and harder.

"Oh Gomez, please, not too hard, it hurts!" I screamed as the pain began to become more apparent. I continued to shout and curse at him as he thrust himself further into me, completely ignoring my cries for mercy. Eventually the pain turned into pleasure again as we both started moving at the same pace.

"Harder, harder!" I cried, almost begging!

He continued to groan over my cries as he thrust harder and harder, making my body feel even more tense. I gripped his back harder as I felt I was reaching my climax. He started groaning and moaning and within a few minutes we finished together. He was still inside me as he collapsed over me. We both breathed heavily, our sweaty bodies mangled together.

Once our breaths had become normal again, he removed himself from me and lay down beside me. He looked deep into my eyes and leaned forwards to kiss me on the forehead. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, I felt completely drained after that but I still found the courage to smile to myself. I closed my eyes, feeling him stroke the hair on the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in bed alone feeling incredibly sore. It wasn't that Gomez and I hadn't had sex before, it was just that I've never seen him so hungry before!

I was slightly confused at to where he could have gone as I got up out of bed and put on my black night robe. I left the room and walked down the stairs and into the conservatory where I heard familiar voices. To my surprise, the rest of the family had returned and were sat drinking tea and eating breakfast. Gomez was the first to turn around as I approached the entrance to the conservatory.

"Querida! Good morning, sleep well?" He teased, casting me a wink.

"I'll be surprised if you two got any sleep at all last night!" Mama joked, nudging Uncle Fester as they both laughed.

I looked to Gomez for some kind o defence as I was feeling incredibly embarrassed. He stood up and pulled out my chair next to him so that I could sit down.

"Don't listen to them, my love." He whispered, kissing my ear before returning to his own seat next to me. "Anything you'd like to eat Cara Mia?"

I paused for a moment, debating whether I actually wanted to eat anything. "Not yet darling, I don't really have much of an appetite at the moment" I replied, slouching in my seat slightly.

"Well I have things to be doing so you'll have to excuse me." Uncle Fester said, leaving the table and heading down to the play room.

"Yes I should be going too unfortunately. I have to go and make a call to a business associate about one of the diamond mines." Gomez soon followed, kissing me on the top of the head before heading to his office.

I screwed up my face and slouched in my chair some more as I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Are you okay dear?" Mama inquired, looking up from a spell book she was reading.

"You'll have to excuse me." I mumbled, rushing out of my chair.


	3. Chapter 3

*Almost a month later.*

"You need to tell him dear." Mama told me as we stood outside of the house, after returning from the doctors.

"I know, but I don't know what to say!" I worried. Not that in any part of my mind did I think he'd regret it or hate, but I just didn't know how I was going to tell him he was going to be a father when we weren't even married yet!

"Just out with it. Find him, tell him quickly, and done."

_Sounds simple enough _I thought as we entered the house to see Gomez sat reading his newspaper in his favourite chair. Mama patted me on the back and walked through to the kitchen as I slowly walked over to Gomez who was completely engrossed in the business section.

"Oh Morticia, I didn't hear you come in." He spoke, setting the paper down on the table next to him. "How did it go?"

I sat down on the arm of his chair, my heart racing. I thought I was going to cry!

"Gomez, I'm… I mean you're… no, we're…" I took a deep breath as he took hold of my hand lovingly. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened at the last word and I sighed with relief. He pulled me down off the arm of the chair and onto his lap to wrap his arms around me.

"You mean it Querida?"

"Yes, are you happy?" I asked, still feeling incredibly mixed about the situation myself.

"Tish, I'm overjoyed, I'm ecstatic, jubilant, thrilled, over the moon!" He reassured me.

I leant to rest my head on his chest as we laid in the chair. I was so happy that he took it so well. I was just hoping that…

"Oh no." I panicked, getting up off his lap.

"What is it?" Gomez stood up, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing across the room.

"My parents, I have to tell my parents! Oh no they're going to freak out and never speak to me again!"

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Were not married Gomez."

There was a long paused as I saw his expression drop. My parents had always been against pregnancy before marriage and they weren't too keen on Gomez to begin with. To find out that out that he'd got me pregnant out of wedlock would tip them over the edge, and Gomez knew it!

"Then marry me, right now. I they won't have to know about the baby until after the wedding!"

"Wait a second, you would do that?" I lifted my head to face him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"For you Querida, I'd do anything."

"Gomez I love you so much." I began to cry as I hugged him back, feeling both relieved and worried about what was yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I shot up out of the chair as Lurch opened the door for my parents and Ophelia. I hadn't been so nervous since I told them that I was in love with Gomez! My mother had warned me of the Addams family and said that I had to stay away from them. But from the moment I met Gomez I was completely captivated by him and his creepy ways. He made me feel so good about myself. He loved me like no-one else had ever loved me before and he seemed to absolutely adore me! I couldn't have turned him down when he asked me to move in with him.

"Morticia." My mother said emotionlessly as they all stepped into the living room.

"Mother, father." I replied, walking over to greet them. I gave them both a hug before Ophelia chimed in, notifying me of her presence. "Please, take a seat" I gestured over to the sofa.

Just then, Gomez strode in from the kitchen and greeted my parents enthusiastically, receiving some less than impressed expressions. He took a seat next to me on the sofa opposite from my family and put his arm around me.

"We invited you here because Gomez and I have tome news." I started, looking at Gomez who seemed as nervous as I was.

"What is it Paloma, speak up." My father encouraged.

I took Gomez hand and turned to face my parents and sister again. "We are going to get married." I felt Gomez squeeze my side out of excitement ad my parents turned to each other to exchange glances.

"Well. I guess it was inevitable that you'd fall for a bad boy Morticia. And as long as he makes you happy, then… it will make us happy to see you married." My mother smiled half heartedly at us, my father still looking undecidedly at Gomez.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I cried, hugging both parents and crying a bit. I couldn't wait to be married to Gomez, have our baby and start our own lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Gomez and I have been married 6 months now and the baby is due within the next few weeks. My parents don't know about the baby yet, we decided to tell them when it arrives to avoid them changing their minds about the wedding. Gomez was out collecting the new crib from the store while I was in the conservatory trimming the smelly petals of my roses again.

I wasn't sure if it was just with the heat but I was beginning to feel a bit light headed. I decided now was a good time to take a break so I put the shears down and walked back into the living room and took a seat. I placed my hand on my forehead and saw that I was beginning to sweat.

"Why does it have to be so sunny outside!?" I asked myself, wiping the sweat on my sleeve.

"Morticia, did you say something?" Asked Uncle Fester, light bulb in hand.

"Oh no I was just…" I stopped. I thought I was going to pass out as I reached my hand out to Uncle Fester who helped my up out of the chair to get Mama.

I felt a horrendous pain in my stomach as my legs went to jelly, leaving my Uncle Fester to stop me from hitting the floor.

"MAMA GET IN HERE!" He shouted, too naïve to understand what was wrong.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard as I felt another pain in my stomach. "SOMEONE GET GOMEZ." I cried out, worrying that I was about to have his baby without him.

Just then Mama appeared wondering what all the commotion was. "Oh gosh here we go." She composed herself, ordering Fester to call Gomez and get him here immediately. She helped me up onto the sofa so that I could lie down until Gomez returned. The pain was getting worse as my breathing started getting out of control as I panicked.

"Come on dear. Deep breaths now." Mama advised, breathing in and out to encourage me to do the same.

It was very difficult to control my breaths being doubled over in pain, but I managed to keep calm (ish) until Gomez arrived when the worst contraction his as he walked through the door. He immediately ran over to me and held my hand.

"Tish now? Oh my gosh, okay. Uhm, Mama what do I do?!" He panicked as I squeezed his hand, making his squirm.

"You just sit there and hold her hand, keep her calm, and I'll deal with the baby." She told him, pushing him up to me so that I could crush his hand even more.

I have never seen him so helpless, all he could do was pat my head and be my personal stress ball.

********************************************** 3 hours later ************************************************

I let out another scream as the baby was almost there. I was in unbearable pain and I was feeling incredibly light headed from all the pushing and sweating.

"Come on almost there, one more push should do it." Mama spoke over the top of my screams.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could, squeezing Gomez's hand so much that he ended up screaming with me. I felt another pain and then eventually, it was done and the cry of a baby could be heard.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Addams. You have a beautiful baby boy." Mama alerted us, holding my first born in her arms. Gomez turned to look at, absolutely beaming with delight.

"Cara, we have a baby boy! I'm so proud of you." He almost cried, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace feeling equally as proud of the fact that I had given him a son.

Mama wrapped the baby in some blankets and held him out so that I could take him from her. He fell silent as Gomez and I stared in awe at the life we had produced. I couldn't believe that this bundle of joy was ours.

"Oh look at him, he looks just like you!" I told Gomez, who had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"No, he's beautiful just like you." He argued, wiping the sweat from my face.

"Well, you need some rest now Morticia." Mama advised, taking the baby back so that I could do to sleep.

I looked to Gomez who looked as exhausted as I felt. "Are you coming with me, darling?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Come on then." He smirked, gently carrying me up off the chair to get cleaned up and go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few days dragged on, with neither of us really considering the responsibilities of having a baby. The constant crying, lack of sleep, feeding and changing. It was all becoming too much. To add to all that, we still had to tell my parents about the baby!

"Is Pugsley asleep?" I asked as a tired looking Gomez walked into the bedroom.

"Yes but probably not for long." He sighed and pointed to the phone in my hand. "What did they say?"

"Well actually… I haven't called them yet." I almost mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him for fear of disappointing him.

He walked over and sat down on the bed beside me. "Do you want me to call them?"

"Would you?"

"Of course Querida. Anything for you." He said, taking the phone from me and giving me a kiss before walking across to the window.

He dialled the number and waited for someone on the other side to pick up as I watched him nervously.

"Hello Mrs Frump, Gomez Addams here. Yes. Well Morticia and I would like to invite you all around for dinner this afternoon. That would be great. See you then. Goodbye." He put the phone down and turned to face me.

"So?" I asked, standing up off the bed.

"They'll be here at 7."


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was going better than I could have hoped. It seemed that Gomez was beginning to grow on my parents as my father even laughed at one of his jokes! Lurch had cooked up a wonderful meal of eye of newt casserole with pine cone nectar and everyone seemed to enjoy it.

We had all adjourned to the living room where Gomez and I thought it was time to make the announcement and introduce Pugsley to his grandparents.

"Well that mean was truly delectable, you ought to congratulate your butler on that one Morticia!" My father joked relaxing back in his chair along with my mother.

"So what's the meaning of all this then. You're not pregnant are you?" Mother laughed, noticing my excess stomach.

"Well not exactly." I stated, pulling on Gomez hand to get him to call Mama with Pugsley.

Both parents sat with slightly bewildered looks on their faces ad Gomez called Mama into the room, carrying the baby in her arms. My father looked at me knowing exactly what was going on as I stepped slightly in front of Gomez.

"Morticia, you've only been married 6 months." He stated, joining the rest of us, standing.

"I know. I was pregnant when we were married." I calmly told him, taking the baby from Mama so she could get back to the kitchen.

"You what?" My mother cried.

"Yes. I was 2 months pregnant when Gomez and I were married." I repeated, staring to get worried as my father slowly walked closer to me.

"Now look Mr and Mrs Frump…" Gomez tried to intervene but was interrupted by my father.

"You Addams. This is your fault." He shouted, flinging his arms in the air in frustration. "She was always a good girl until she met you and now look what you've done!"

"It wasn't just his fault. It was a decision on both parts. I felt as though I was ready to have a baby with Gomez who I love with all my heart, and it's done now anyway so what does it matter?!" I argued, holding my 2 boys close, not knowing what my parents would do to either of them.

"This is not happening." He said, pointing to us.

"Yes father it is. Gomez and Pugsley are my family now and if you two can't accept that then don't."

"No. We're not leaving here until someone pays for what this Addams boy has done." My father shouted as my mother held him back after punching Gomez across the face, sending him back a bit.

"Then I guess I'm paying the price." Gomez stepped forwards, shrugging off his now bleeding nose. "If someone needs to be punished for loving your daughter like you never could then I guess I'm guilty beyond hope."

"Excuse me?" My mother retaliated. "What do you mean? We love Morticia and always have."

"Mother please. I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that." I chimed in, keeping the baby well out of the way and patting Gomez's nose with my sleeve.

Father relaxed a bit and looked over at me, utterly confused. "Paloma, you know we love you. Don't you?"

"No. I don't know. Because every time I tell you something you react like this! Why can't you just accept that I love Gomez and he loves me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Because the Addams have never married because they love, they marry for marrying sake!" He argued again.

"Not me Sir. From the moment I laid eyes on your daughter, yes I was attracted to her physically, but once I got to know her I knew that I loved her. She's funny, and sweet, and kind, and loving. She's more than I deserve. So I know I have to treat her right. Mr Frump I'd never hurt Morticia like that and she knows it." Gomez defended himself, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him to prove his point.

"Gomez has never hurt me and I don't expect him to. He has given me so much including a son. Can we not just be happy about the fact that you are now grandparents?" I gave Pugsley to Gomez so that I could be closer to my parents who still couldn't see how they had neglected me.

My parents exchanged glances and then my mother slowly grabbed my arm and lead me to the side of the room. I was slightly concerned about leaving my father and Gomez alone together with the baby but I followed my mother anyway.

"Morticia sweetheart. Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, taking my hand.

"Yes mother, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"And are you sure Gomez gave you that baby because he loves you?"

"Of course, he adores me and would never see me hurt. And he loves that baby."

"Well, I guess I could talk to your father about this. And I'm sorry if you've felt neglected for goodness knows how long."

"Thank you so much mother, I promise he loves my as much as I love him." I reassured her as we hugged and walked back over to the men who seemed to be talking okay.


End file.
